NaruSaku Shippuden
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: What would happen if Naruto and Sakura confessed their true feeling to one another after Sasuke's failed rescue and what happens when the two spend one magical night together, what happens when Naruto returns five years later to find someone new running around the village, someone that he's never seen before but looks so familiar; Read to find out; Reviews much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Farewell Naruto

**Chapter #1:**

**Farewell Naruto**

**"SASUKE!"**

**"NARUTO!"**

Both Sasuke and Naruto charged in their awakened state unleashing their ultimate move the outcome was a massive explosion Naruto wound up unconscious and Sasuke was close to it however he knew if he let the pain overwhelm him he would be taken back to the Village and he needed more power, so he limped away as fast as he could…

Only moments later did Kakashi find his Student unconscious and barely breathing he touched the Leaf headband that had a slash through the middle he knew what it meant Naruto had failed.

Kakashi sighed deeply and said allowed for no one but himself to hear "Naruto, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I failed you both.

* * *

A few hours later Sakura is by the Yamanaka flower shop reconnecting with her former best friend…

Ino sighs "I can't believe Sasuke would leave the village it's insane what's there to get out of becoming a Rogue Ninja!?"

Sakura sighs "It just goes to show neither of us knew what was really going on inside of his head."

Ino nods "Yeah… you're right."

They both suddenly hear lots of commotion outside, they look to each other and nod then they head outside to see Shizune ordering around some Shinobi.

Shizune shouts "Get the ICU prepped stat!"

Medical Ninja heading towards the hospital shouts back "Right away Shizune but who is the patient?"

Shizune with fear in her voice replies with "Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura gasps revealing herself to Shizune "Naruto's hurt that bad?"

Shizune sad for Sakura goes to touch her "Sakura I…?"

Sakura shouts "What happened to Naruto is he okay!? What happened?"

Shizune sighs "Shikamaru's team discovered the hard way that Sasuke wasn't working alone he had allies of Orochimaru who beat every last one of the team pretty badly the worst of them was Choji and Neji but they're no longer in life threatening danger however… Naruto managed to catch up to Sasuke their was a great battle between them from what the report indicates if Naruto isn't treated the second he gets back to the village he'll die."

The same Medical Ninja smiles and says "So you're saying 'He' won't survive if we do nothing?"

Shizune glares at him "Yes so get going!"

The medical Ninja yawns and says "Nah! It was pretty exhausting work healing everyone else I think I'm going to bed too bad for the Uzumaki kid but what're you gonna do, I'd hate to make things worse" he gives them all a smug smile.

Sakura gasps "No, Naruto can't die I won't let him I… I can't lose him too! Shizune what do I need to do!?"

Shizune nods "Head to the hospital and get the staff prepped."

Sakura nods "Understood, Ino you come too, we can't trust any other medical Ninja right now and you've been studying under Lady Tsunade too, right?"

Ino nods "Yeah, I have but I'm not that great at it yet, I can barely revive a half dead fish."

Shizune shakes her head "Doesn't matter you'll just be on standby me and Sakura will deal with the complicated stuff now move out!"

All leave the Medical Ninja who look disgusted at the three and head home themselves.

Kakashi gets to the leaf with Naruto soon after and he heads straight to the Hospital and is lead inside by Tsunade who had heard what happened with the other medical ninja so it was only her, Shizune, Sakura & Ino who operated on Naruto the surgery went for six hours but he was eventually saved weeks if not months went by, by the time Naruto woke up Sasuke's trail had gone cold.

* * *

Naruto wakes up with a scream "SASUKE! Huh?" he soon realizes he's back in the village "Wait, what? Where am I?" he feels a sharp pain "Ouch! Ah man what happened?"

Shikamaru sighs "What a drag, that should be obvious…"

Naruto surprised to see Shikamaru "Shikamaru what're you doing here?"

Shikamaru sighs again "I figured you'd wake up soon, so I asked Tsunade to let me be the first one to see you, to tell you…" he sighs again looking more depressed than usual "Sasuke… got away."

Naruto looks shocked at first then looks down at all his bandages "I see so that's what happened."

Shikamaru looks confused "You're taking this surprisingly well, you got a plan, you know what you're gonna do now? Kakashi and a few other tracking Ninja have searched the whole area they found you there's no trace of Sasuke left."

Naruto nods "I kinda figured that'd be the case but I made a promise to Sakura…"

* * *

**Flashback;**

Sakura pouring her heart out to Naruto "Naruto this is a once in a lifetime request… please bring Sasuke back to me!"

Naruto looks down sad "Wow, you really love him, huh, Sakura."

Sakura look up surprised "Huh?"

Naruto ruffles her hair with a big smile "Don't you worry Sakura, I promise to bring Sasuke back that's my promise of a lifetime Sakura"

**End of Flashback;**

* * *

Shikamaru nods "So what's your plan Naruto?"

Naruto smiles "Well first I gotta get stronger, Sasuke's beat me this time and he's gonna keep on getting stronger under Orochimaru so I gotta find me a teacher as strong or stronger than him and train so I'm ready to face Sasuke again then I'll drag him back if I have to."

Shikamaru nods "I see, in that case I'll help."

Naruto looks slightly surprised "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru sighs feeling rather dejected "This was my first mission as a Chunin remember and it ended as a failure it'd be really depressing if I couldn't makeup for that so whenever you go after Sasuke again I'll be there!"

Naruto nods "Thanks Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru nods "Right, I'll let you get some rest then." He walks back over to the door and opens it to see a very depressed Sakura "Oh, Sakura you here to see Naruto?"

Naruto looks up "What Sakura?"

Sakura nods "Mm-hm…"

Shikamaru not sure what to say awkwardly excuses himself "Well I'll leave you two to it." He makes his way out of the room.

Naruto nervous not sure what to say "Listen Sakura I… uh… um… look I know I failed this time but I promise, I will get him back somehow someday I gave you my word and I never…"

Sakura shouts "I don't care about any of that!" she unexpectedly embraces Naruto causing some pain but she snuggles into him with tears running down her face. "Naruto… you almost died, because of me, me and my damn Sasuke obsession and he's the one who did it to you!" he cries even harder…

Naruto pats Sakura's head "It's okay I'm as good as new!" winces in pain slightly "See!"

Sakura wipes her tears away and asks "Do you remember our first mission with Kakashi Sensei?"

Naruto thinks for a minute "You mean to the land of waves?"

Sakura shakes her head "No, that might have been the first real mission where we grew I mean right after we met Kakashi Sensei"

Naruto realizes what she's talking about "Oh, the bells thing!"

Sakura nods "Do you remember what he told me?"

Naruto thinks for a minute "No I don't"

Sakura sighs "I figured he said something like 'You obsessed with Sasuke who was gone and forgot all about Naruto'"

Naruto depressed sighs "Oh, yeah that… uh… why bring that up all of a sudden anyway"

Sakura sighs "Because he was right all I've ever thought about was Sasuke… Sasuke when there was always someone else protecting me who actually cared for me and nearly died for me…"

* * *

**Flashback;**

The Yamanaka flower shop Sakura walks up to the counter Ino sees her and smiles "Hi, Sakura what can I do for you today?"

Sakura sighs "I don't know, do you know anyone who knows what kind of flowers Naruto likes?"

Ino thinks for a minute "Hmm… good question"

They both hear a light voice from behind Sakura "Cherry blossoms"

Both turn around shocked to see Hinata Sakura looks relieved "Oh, it's just you Hinata, how do you know they're Naruto's favorite."

Hinata stuttering "Well… I uh… um…"

Kiba walks in laughing "It's cause of all the times you followed him watching him right!?"

Hinata shocked "Kiba!? You knew about that!?"

Sakura looks nervous and thinks to herself "You mean it's true? Talk about stalker, sheesh!" she smiles then asks "So why does he like Cherry blossoms?"

Ino smiles "Oh, right he did buy some a once! I thought it was weird then he said oh what was it?" she suddenly remembers and blushes "Nope nothing never mind"

Sakura looks at her with determination "No, you know something what is it?"

Ino tries avoiding looking Sakura in the eyes says "Well… he told me they reminded him of the girl he loves most in the world"

Sakura seems confused by this "Oh, is that all well who could that be?"

Ino laughs says "Yeah, real mystery ain't it so I'll just go get some for you then?"

Sakura nods "Yeah thanks…"

Kiba laughs "Wait are you serious right now you seriously have no idea who Naruto loves!?"

Sakura looks surprised "Wait and you do!?"

Kiba laughs pointing at Sakura "Oh wow you're more oblivious than Naruto and that's saying a lot seeing as Hinata has been in love with him since before the academy!"

Hinata embarrassed says "Kiba… stop it…"

Sakura glares at Kiba "are you gonna tell me or not"

Kiba sensing danger stops laughing and says bluntly "Yes, ma'am. He loves you."

Sakura takes a moment to process it then freaks out "Wait, me for real!?"

Hinata sighs sadly "Yeah, he does during his training sessions he shouts a lot but something he says a lot is…"

Kiba interrupts Hinata "'Stupid Sasuke! I'll show Sakura that I'm just as cool!' or something like that…"

Sakura gasps and tears start welling up in her eyes "and he nearly died for me and I didn't even realize his feelings I'm a terrible friend… no I'm just a terrible person."

Ino hands Sakura the cherry blossom "Don't worry about it, he's too good a guy to hold a grudge"

Sakura annoyed says "Yeah, I know that's the problem, how am I going to ever face him again knowing what I do now?"

Ino thinks then says "Well, look you love Sasuke don't you, so nothing needs to change as much as I hate to admit it we're rivals in love so…"

Sakura embarrassed says "Well…"

Hinata's eyes go wide she is very surprised at this response and Ino grabs Sakura very forcefully "Wait for real!? Are you saying you like Naruto now that you know or something!?"

Sakura sighs "It not just that but the fact that I've known Sasuke and Naruto for about the same amount of time and we've been on the same team for a long time too and yet…"

Ino curious leans in "and yet…?"

Sakura sighs "Do you remember the Chunin exams?"

All nod their head listening intently to the story "Yeah…"

Sakura smiles "Well… during it me, Sasuke, & Naruto were attacked by Orochimaru and that's when he placed a curse mark on Sasuke however that's not why I brought it up, I brought it up because me and Sasuke were so scared of him we couldn't move then Naruto he saved us and got us to move, then again when the Sand attacked with the Sound I was nearly killed by Gaara and Naruto saved my life Sasuke told me so…"

Everyone surprised "You mean it wasn't Sasuke who beat that insane Sand Shinobi?" Kiba asks

Sakura nods "Over and over again Naruto has saved me and Sasuke doesn't even give me the time of day I think I've always known how Naruto felt deep down because I think deep down I felt the same too."

Hinata terrified squeals "That can't be…!?"

Kiba frowns "Sorry, Hinata looks like you lost your chance"

Sakura bows to Hinata "I'm sorry Hinata but I…"

Hinata puts her hand up and she gets a look that freaks everyone out "If you're gonna say something pitiful like you won't move on your feelings don't am I so pathetic that I can't hold a candle to you or something!?"

Sakura looks confused "I… that's not what I…"

Hinata leaves the shop with Kiba following close behind "Hey, Hinata where are you going!?"

Hinata shouts back "To train! I'm not gonna lose to Sakura Haruno I am Hinata Hyuuga and I will beat her at least when it comes to Naruto!"

Kiba sighs "Alright, I'll help!"

Hinata shakes her head "No, I need someone who can really push me in the Hyuuga style of combat, I need Neji!"

**End of Flashback;**

* * *

Sakura sighs coming out of her Flashback and says "Naruto… do you really love me?"

Naruto looks horrified his most best kept secret had been discovered "Who told you!?"

Sakura smiles "Kiba and Ino confirmed it"

Naruto surprised "Wow, so two people know that's impressive."

Sakura chuckles "No, everyone that was in our class knows, apparently I only didn't notice because I was so Sasuke-obsessed."

Naruto sighs "I see, well that's depressing I thought I was good at hiding it"

* * *

**Flashes-Flashback;**

Naruto smiling "Hey, Sakura! How's it going Sakura! Hey Sakura let's go out on a date! Sakura wanna hang out and build our teamwork!"

**End of Flashback;**

* * *

Sakura smiles "Yeah you definitely kept it on the down low"

Naruto nods in agreement not sensing the sarcasm "I know right!"

Sakura sighs "Still you didn't answer the question… do you?"

Naruto realizes she truly wishes to know "Oh, I well… I um… yeah, yeah I love you Sakura, always have."

Sakura confused "But… why?"

Naruto smiles "Are you kidding, what's not to like about you!? Your strong independent don't take crap from anyone not even me! Your beautiful and kind… maybe not so much to me back in the day but you can truly be kindhearted person I know it I've seen it."

Sakura blushing heavily "nobody has ever complimented me as much as you just did… I… Naruto I…"

Naruto smiles "But you love Sasuke right… I'm okay I'm just glad you know now so I can…"

Sakura crosses the room in an instant and before Naruto realizes it he is kissing Sakura for a moment he didn't realize what had happened then it sinks in and he forces her to stop kissing her "Sakura… why?"

Sakura brushes her hair out of her face and says "Because you are kind even though I treated you horribly in the past, you always protect me when I'm in danger and your strong determined and refuse to back down even when people tell you it's impossible, I… I don't know how or when or if it was just because I was blinded by my crush for Sasuke cause that's all it was a crush but now that I have a clear view I see who it is I truly love… you so please… don't leave me…"

Naruto goes to say something then he hugs her not answering her

* * *

3 Months pass and Naruto had been released from the Hospital Jiraiya or the Pervy Sage had promised to train Naruto over the course of the next five years so he left a note apologizing to Sakura but promises to be back one day stronger, strong enough to protect her from anything and everything that is his new vow to her and one he intended to keep this time.

* * *

Sorry about all the Flashbacks in this Chapter next chapter we really get into Shippuden Territory I hope you enjoyed this one I am still working on my other Fanfics but I'm not getting enough reviews to make more speaking of which please read & review if liked it let me know what you think and how you'd like it to go something I'm changing from Cannon no one figures out Naruto is a Jinchuriki over the time skip so it'll be interesting to see what else I change thanks again hope to see you in the next chapter.

* * *

Update #1;

I have finished Chapter #3 already and would love to upload the chapter but I haven't got enough reviews I need at least Five reviews for this chapter if you want the next chapter please Review also I will only count one person's review as one so even if one person wrote five review it would only count as one if that makes sense, please review so I can continue the story.

* * *

P.S. This won't just be a cut and copy of Naruto Shippuden with a NaruSaku storyline there will also be original Story Arcs so the more reviews I get the sooner I will finish this arc and be able to get onto the next one


	2. Chapter 2: 5 Years Later

**NaruSaku Shippuden**  
**Chapter #2**  
**5 Years Later**

It had been five years since Naruto left the village with only a letter to his friends saying goodbye and he wasn't sure if they'd forgive him for the way he left was all too similar to how Sasuke left but he was hopeful he'd make it up to them.

Naruto and Jiraiya made their way up to the Village gate where the two gatekeepers were watching and they couldn't believe their eyes it was Lord Jiraiya and Naruto they both gasp in disbelief "Is that…?" they both nod to each other "Lord Jiraiya and Naruto Uzumaki!?"

Naruto smiles "Hey guys been a while, not torturing Genin at the Chunin exams anymore I hope."

They both sulk at the fact that's how he remembers them Jiraiya chuckles "We'll we best be off gotta check in with everyone see ya."

Both nod and smile "See you."

The Village had changed a lot but at the same time there were things that had remained the same the academy, and ichi raku ramen were still standing tall, the Stone Faces had one extra one Lady Tsunade had been added Naruto was heading towards the Hokage mansion when he heard a yell from down the street "Naruto! Is that really you!?"

Naruto almost too afraid to look turns to see Sakura "Sakura hey… I…"

Sakura slaps him "That's for leaving without saying a word!"

Naruto rubbing his cheek nods "Yep, yep I definitely deserved that."

Sakura glares "At least!" she then embraces him "That's for coming back at least. Even if you were gone for five years now you're back."

Naruto nods "Yep, stronger than ever ready to protect everyone so I never lose anyone ever again!"

Sakura looks Naruto over and nods "Yeah, you've defiantely grown and matured over the years."

Naruto looks at himself questioningly "Really you think so?"

Sakura nods "Yeah, what about me have I changed at all"

Naruto smiles "No way you haven't changed one bit!" Sakura slightly annoyed at this goes to punch Naruto but before she gets a chance Naruto continues "You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Sakura not sure how to respond "I… how… why you… argh! I gotta go, I'll speak to you later Naruto"

Naruto nods "See ya Sakura…" he turns back to Jiraiya "So should we be off Master?"

Jiraiya groans "Ever since you got stronger you've been a whole lot more serious even calling me Master, I gotta say as annoying as it was it was better when you used to call me Pervy Sage."

Naruto chuckles "Well then should we keep going Pervy-Sage?"

Jiraiya sighs in relief "Yeah, let's go oh apprentice of mine"

* * *

Sakura waits for Naruto to be out of sight before she enters the Yamanaka flower shop "Ino I'm here!"

Ino pokes her head out from the back of the shop "Oh, Sakura! Hanami someone's here to pick you up!"

Hanami a young girl only five years old with long cherry blossom pink hair and beautiful blue eyes wearing a green dress and sandals comes running out as soon as she sees Sakura she squeals happily "Mummy!"

Sakura embraces her and lifts her to the roof "How's my little cherry blossom, were you good for Aunty Ino!?"

Hanami giggles and smiles "Ya-huh!"

Sakura looks to Ino "Thanks again Ino I know you haven't been going on as many missions cause of us…"

Ino waves her off "Oh, no I love looking after the little munchkin but I will need to start going on missions a lot more now, Hokage's order"

Sakura nods "I understand I'll find another sitter hopefully but we'll manage won't we…? Huh?" Sakura sees Hanami has already fallen asleep in her arms she smiles softly at her daughter and looks to Ino "You know he's back?"

Ino confused "Who's back?"

Sakura a bit scared to tell Ino "N… Naruto… I saw him in the street on my way here."

Ino gets a furious look in her eyes "Did you tell him about her!?"

Sakura shakes her head "No, not yet I want to give him some time before I tell him that he's a father. I'm gonna ask to meet up tomorrow or something."

Ino scoffs "You're too good for him he left you for five years he's lucky you're the mother and not me otherwise I'd never tell him!"

Sakura looks at her worried and asks "How would you hide the fact I mean she might look more like me than anyone but you can't deny the fact she has his eyes and some of his mannerisms, she goes ya know all the time and only Naruto has ever said that particular phrase so excessively like that ya know, ah look now I'm even saying it."

Ino hating the fact she makes a good argument turns from Sakura "Well, it doesn't matter you're gonna tell him so I'll see you later."

Sakura smiles and nods "You're a good friend Ino."

Ino blushing "What's with all the compliments, go on get out of here before she wakes up!"

Sakura nods and head out "Come on my little cherry blossom let's go home." she takes Hanami home with her.

* * *

Meanwhile at The Hokage Mansion, Tsunade is filling out paper work that was mountains high when she hears a knock at the door she looks up at it with a glare and says "If that's you Shizune with more paper I swear to god I will…!"

Naruto opens the door looking nervous "Whoa, whoa… easy there granny it's just us."

Tsunade looks surprised "Naruto and Jiraiya!? When'd you get back? Why didn't you warn me!"

Naruto smiles "Thought it'd be better to surprise you!"

Tsunade chuckles "you cheeky little monkey, have you seen anyone else?"

Naruto nods "Only Sakura she was a bit upset to say the least though I don't blame her she asked me to promise not to leave her then I went ahead and did it anyway for five years but she seems okay, she was actually better than I thought she'd be just goes to show how strong she is!?"

Tsunade nods "Yeah well that's what motherhood will do to a woman I guess."

Naruto gasps "Motherhood!?" he sighs "I see, yeah sounds about right I abandoned her just like Sasuke did so she was bound to find someone else right."

Jiraiya sighs "I told you, you should have said goodbye properly."

Naruto smiles "What're you talking about Pervy Sage if I had done things any differently she wouldn't have a child right now, I did the right thing as painful as it is right here." He grabs his shirt above the area where his heart is "she's happy right? Do think you could tell me who the dad is?"

Tsunade sighs "I don't think that's my place to say, but Hanami just turned five last week. My advice go home get some rest then go do the rounds tomorrow. You're bound to catch up with Sakura at some point."

Naruto nods "Yeah, you're right… oh before I go I do have one question for you."

Tsunade nods "Let me guess is there any mission for you to complete, well before I can say I'll need to test your skills again after all it's been a while and…"

Naruto shakes his head "Nah, I kinda figured that already, I was just wondering if there was any word on either Sasuke or Itachi Uchiha?"

Tsunade goes to speak then swallows "Uh… about that. Itachi Uchiha is well… dead. Sasuke killed him two years ago he's now a mercenary now working for the Akatsuki"

Naruto surprised "What!? But that's… how can that be why work for the guys that helped his brother!"

Tsunade sighs "That, Naruto is a story for a completely other day. Now I'll see you when I decide how we're gonna test you okay?"

Naruto nods "Understood, Granny."

* * *

Naruto leaves the Hokage estate and makes his way back to his old house where he sees Sakura standing outside his door all fidgety, Naruto calls out to her confused "Sakura? What're you doing here?"

Sakura takes a deep breath to try and calm her nerves but it doesn't work she says everything all at once so Naruto is unable to understand. "Wouldyouliketocatchuptomorrow?"

Naruto looks at her surprised then says "Okay, now how about we try English this time?"

Sakura nods realizing just how nervous she is "Okay, okay… what I said was… would you like to catch up tomorrow?"

Naruto nods "Sure, I'd love to."

Sakura smiles "Good, okay can you meet me at the park at three pm."

Naruto nods "Sure, I'll be there."

Sakura smiles and awkwardly fumbles away "Okay, good, ooh whoops. Anyway see ya." She runs off.

Naruto looks confused but smiles "I guess I was wrong you have changed, you're even cuter. Too bad it's too late for me."

* * *

Just around the corner at Sakura's, Sakura is putting Hanami to bed she kisses her on the forehead, and says "Sleep well my cherry blossom tomorrow you're gonna meet your dad."

Hanami smiles at the thought she's heard lots of stories and was excited "I'm happy, is mama gonna marry him now he's back. Cause don't mummy's marry daddy's"

Sakura smiles and the innocence of her child "It's not that simple but maybe one day first step is to introduce you."

Hanami nods "Okay… night, night mama." She drifts off to sleep

Sakura walks to her own room and falls asleep in her lonely empty bed as she drifts off to sleep she imagines Naruto embracing her as she has for every night the past five years.

* * *

The next day Naruto makes his way doing the rounds catching up with all his friends first he went to the training grounds where he found Team Guy and Kurenai training together he did a bit of sparring with Lee and Neji even Kiba joined in and they had some fun Tenten, Shino and Hinata weren't surprised at how strong Naruto had gotten but he was only using a bit less than 25% of his full strength.

* * *

later he ran into Shikamaru who was being Temari's guide while in the Village.

* * *

Choji was eating at a BBQ restaurant where the customers cooked their own food Ino however seemed very angry at Naruto for some reason he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

* * *

finally came time, time to meet up with Sakura he assumed she was gonna introduce him to her daughter and husband or boyfriend or father of the child anyway.

Naruto made it to the Park a little earlier than the arranged time but then again so did Sakura, Hanami was playing in the park with some of the other children, Sakura smiled at this Naruto sat down next to her and said "This brings back memories."

Sakura looked confused "What do you mean?"

Naruto looks to her then smiles "I used to play here as a kid too with Shikamaru and all the other kids but then their folks came to get them to go home and I went home by myself…" sighs "Anyway, what'd you wanna talk about?"

Sakura sighs preparing herself once again "I'm sure you've heard by now, I am a mother."

Naruto nods "Yeah Granny Tsunade told me."

Sakura immediately hits him over the head "Don't call her Granny she's the 5th Hokage."

Naruto chuckles "Sorry, sorry."

Sakura sighs "Anyway, I figured I should tell you as soon as possible."

Naruto nods "Well we are teammates, or at least I hope we're still teammates when I get reassigned after whatever test Gra… I uh… I mean after Lady Hokage has for me… so you want to introduce her dad to me or something?"

Sakura sighs "I'm afraid that's impossible."

Naruto looks confused "Why, do I already know him or is he dead?"

Sakura shakes her head "No nothing like that the thing is, she's five years old."

Naruto nods "I know, Tsunade told me that too"

Sakura sighs "I have only been with one person to be able to have Hanami I think you know who."

Naruto gasps "Wait… what… I uh… I don't understand I…"

Sakura nods "Yeah, you're a dad Naruto. I just figured you should know, now you don't have to be a part of her life but…"

Sakura doesn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before Naruto grabs Sakura and asks with a glaring intensity "Who knows!?"

Sakura confused by the question asks "Knows what?"

Naruto sighs "That she's my daughter."

Sakura thinks for a moment "Everyone I think, I mean I told Ino and she told Shikamaru and Choji I'm sure they told their parents and Shikamaru probably told Temari who probably told Gaara and Kankuro I also told all the Sensei's so Asuma, Kurenai & Kakashi I also told Hinata I felt I had to she told Neji and the rest of the Hyuuga as well as Kiba and Shino and Neji told Tenten and Lee as well as Guy Sensei Tsunade and Shizune helped deliver her."

Naruto sighs "No, I mean the other villagers, who are outside our immediate friend and mentor list."

Sakura looks confused sighs "Well I don't have an exact number. Why does it matter?"

Naruto almost afraid to ask "She has friends right no one has told there kids to stay away from her right!?"

Sakura chuckles "You serious why would they…" she finally realizes and remembers her own childhood

* * *

**Flashback;**

Naruto as a young kid crying then a kid a little older than him picks up a stone and throws it at Naruto then yells "get out of here you freak"

Sakura gasps then looks up at her father and mother who simply glare at Naruto looking at him with a cold icy stare "It's least that he deserves, the demon"

Sakura goes to help Naruto when her mother grabs her with a firm grip "You stay away from that child you hear me Sakura if you so much as talk to him you will be grounded for life!"

**End of Flashback;**

* * *

Sakura embraces Naruto "You haven't even met her yet and your already worried she was treated like you were back in the day."

Naruto nods "Of course well… is she okay?"

Sakura smiles "Just look"

They both watch Hanami play kick the can with a bunch of other kids and Hanami wins hands down Naruto smiles "She has friends, lots of friends, that's good. She was better off without me then."

Sakura gasps at that statement "What do you mean better off, she always asks about you and I had to tell her things that I didn't even know about you and…"

Naruto nods "I know and I'm sorry about that, but if people knew I was her father she wouldn't have grown up as a normal kid they would have only seen her as the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki the Daughter of a monster."

Sakura worried "Why do you think that, I mean sure you've made mistakes but I wouldn't call you a monster."

Naruto smiles "that's simply cause you don't know the full story if you did you'd look at me the same way they do with a cold glare"

Sakura grabs Naruto and embraces him forcing his head to her bosom s he can hear her heartbeat "You listen here Naruto whatever people might say about you it doesn't matter to me you will always have me I will always defend and protect you and Hanami I will always be on your side no matter what alright?"

Naruto smiles and nods "Okay…" he looks to Hanami and asks "Can I meet her?"

Sakura smiles and nods "Hanami… come her please."

Hanami looks up at sees a man sitting with her mum and rushes over "What is it mum?"

Sakura smiles and takes her hand in hers then Naruto's hand in her other hand and places each of their hands in each others hand and says "Hanami this is your father Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is your daughter, Hanami Uzumaki."

Naruto a bit nervous says "Um… hi. I'm your dad I guess it's uh… nice to meet you."

Hanami looks at his face and touches his whisker birth marks and smiles then hugs him "Papa."

Naruto feels his heart flutter he never thought he could feel this much love and warmth from another person but here it was he hugs her protectively and tears start streaming from his face uncontrollably everyone was watching the kids playing in the park the parents watching their kids Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, Tsunade, and Shizune everyone knew Sakura was going to tell Naruto today and wanted to be there for her if it didn't go well but were happy it did.

Ino grumbles to herself "I suppose it's kinda cute how emotional he is right now."

Kiba smiles "Damn who'd ever thought Naruto is papa?" he laughs then covers his mouth and looks at Hinata "uhh… you alright?"

Hinata nods and says "It's still not over she may have won the battle but she has not won the war."

Shino shakes his head "You should let well enough be alone, the reason is because Sakura has had a child with him and it would not only make more sense for them to get together, but Naruto has loved her for years too before he left for his training so therefore…"

Hinata looks at Shino with her Byakugan activated "Shino… shut up!"

Guy is balling his eyes out over Kakashi "Oh, Kakashi what lovely students you have to think they'd become a loving family in more ways than one, it just reminds me the fact that there is more to Youth than burning brightly but that we can also be a cooling breeze!"

Neji very confused says "Guy Sensei what are you talking about!?"

Tenten shakes her head "Let it go Neji let's just keep watching it's kinda beautiful don't you think?"

Neji nods "I wonder if we'll ever have that?"

Tenten blushes brightly "Huh!?"

Neji realizing what he just said corrects himself "Oh, not like that I mean you find someone and I find someone completely different to have children with."

Tenten breathes a sigh of relief "Oh, right of course that's what you meant. Yeah I'd like to think so."

Asuma smiles as he looks at Kurenai's belly "We'll have our own young one to think about soon too, won't we?"

Kurenai smiles as she touches her belly "Yeah, I think we will."

Tsunade smiles "Looks like Naruto has finally grown up."

Shizune smiles "I'm happy for him now he has a family something he's always wanted."

Tsunade nods "Yeah, but I think it's about time we get his test started, don't you think."

Shizune nods "I suppose you're right."

Tsunade nods to herself "I think I have the perfect test too."

* * *

Hi guys thanks for reading my latest chapter hope you enjoyed and thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter this time I'll want 10 reviews for this chapter before I upload the next chapter so if you want more review also you can't simply review 10 times or whatever all of your reviews only count as one looking forward to seeing what you guys think and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kazekage Kidnapped

**Chapter #3:**

**The Kazekage Kidnapped**

That night, Naruto couldn't go to sleep he was too happy, he had a daughter, a beautiful girl with the pink hair of Sakura and his blue eyes and he couldn't be prouder he wanted to see her again but didn't want to overstep so he decided he'd go to Ichi Raku Ramen for a late night feed then go to sleep so he got up and headed down town.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Hidden Sand something was happening, Gaara is standing on the balcony looking at the village he protects then he looks higher in the direction of the hidden leaf "You're back right now, aren't you Naruto. By now you've probably met Hanami and you finally know that love." He looks to his right and sees his own daughter with long burgundy red hair he walks over to her and kisses her forehead. "Goodnight Aimuno." He looks up and sees Baki at the door "What is it?"

Baki sighs "We have an intruder… someone who was exiled. Sasori of the Red Sand."

Gaara nods "I see Kankuro's teacher, take me to him. Kankuro shouldn't have to fight him."

Baki nods agreed she looks at Gaara's daughter and asks "Where did you come up with the name Aimuno"

Gaara chuckles "It was Matsuri's idea I always told her the reason I have this mark on my forehead is because I never knew love or at least I thought I never did and so when we had Aimuno she thought if we called her Daughter of love it would make sure she knew she was always loved."

Baki nods "I see, Ai for love mu is taken from daughter and no is of you simply changed the characters around"

Gaara nods "Yes, now take me to this intruder!"

* * *

In the Central Plaza Gaara approaches a man covered in a cloak and strangely styled black hair his mouth is covered by a cloth the man's eyes go wide when they see Gaara "Ahh… so you're the Kazekage then?"

Gaara nods "But you… you are not Sasori I know he's got red hair and although he'd be older than me he wouldn't be that old, who are you?"

Sasori smiles "I am in fact Sasori the being you see in front of you is my human puppet his name was Hiruko he was a pathetic human but after death I have used him to create the ultimate art!"

Suddenly they hear someone from behind Sasori a young man with an eye piece and light yellow hair in a pony tail with the same kind of cloak Sasori has " What are you talking about Sasori my man? True Art is an explosion!"

Sasori groans "This is just one thing we will simply never agree on, now what are you doing here I told you I'd take care of the Kazekage"

Deidara nods "No, no I know. I just want to watch you can't fault me for that"

Sasori nods "Fine…" he looks at the Kazekage "I have studied you for a while now and I know you won't fight with all your might so long as there are people around so I'll give you ten minutes to evacuate the streets, then I will take you down!"

Gaara turns to Baki "Do it, get everyone out of here I will take this two criminals down, it'll be less fuss for Naruto if I'm able to beat them here and now!"

Sasori's eyes widen "Naruto… Uzumaki? The Nine-Tails Jinchuriki…" he laughs "So you've made a friend…" he chuckles some more "This will be fun."

Gaara glares then turns to Baki "Go! Now!"

Baki nods "You heard Lord Kazekage, everyone move out!"

* * *

Ten minutes later the street has been completely cleared and even most houses Deidara is watching from above on his flying clay-like bird Gaara takes the cork out of his Gourd and sand starts dripping out Sasori reveals his metal tail ready to fight they both charge Gaara more gracefully than Sasori but the fight none the less begins now…

Sasori moved first his tail struck at Gaara moving quickly Gaara moved very fast as well he jumped back and summoned sand from the ground to act as a barrier or shield no sooner had he done this and the metal tail stuck into the sand wall and it started turning purple and crumbled almost like it had died.

Gaara nods in understanding "I see so your tail has poison."

Sasori chuckles "Whoops, that was supposed to stay a secret."

Gaara getting ready for the next round says "I'm also guessing it has more weapons at its disposal and that all of them have the same poison correct?"

Sasori strikes with his tail again "You'll just have to figure that out! Won't you?"

Gaara stops Sasori's tail by grabbing parts that isn't poisonous with sand hands he created "Yes, I will."

This went on for hours the dodging the attacking the weaving then suddenly Gaara went on the offensive "Sand Tsunami!" Sand raises behind him and shoots forward flooding the gears of Sasori's tail making it unusable

Sasori glares "This is my favorite puppet and you ruined it! Well then I guess I'll move onto my next trick!" he takes the cover off his mouth and hundreds of poison tipped Senbon (tiny needle like weapons) shoot at Gaara they move so fast that all Gaara can do is dodge "It's useless Jinchuriki just give up!"

Gaara smiles "If only I could but not only must I protect this village but also my family so I'm afraid I cannot lose here!"

Deidara smiles at this "That's right, he has a kid don't he?" he asks himself "Now that's what I call leverage." He flies off

Gaara and Sasori look up and watch him fly away Gaara asks "Where is he going!?"

Sasori shrugs "How should I know the fool does whatever he wants"

Gaara slams his hands to the ground and a wave of sand spikes appears heading for Sasori and he dodges them "If he harms any Sand member know you will not survive"

Sasori glares at Gaara "You should be more worried about yourself right now!" he reveals a torpedo-shaped arm and he releases the shrapnel in all directions the shrapnel then releases Senbon at Gaara who tries to dodge it with his sand and by jumping out of the way but he gets cut six times causing severe pain all over

Sasori sighs "Well this has been fun Jinchuriki but it's all over now!"

Gaara shakes his head "No it's not, no I get serious!"

Sasori surprised "What!?"

Gaara shouts "Super Sand Burial!" he slams his hands to the ground and the sand catches Sasori and it starts covering him sucking him in like-quicksand until there's nothing left to cover he shouts once more "Sand Coffin!" he's about to push into the sand when Deidara appears once more.

Deidara laughs "Sasori my man you look pathetic let me handle this." He holds Aimuno above his head with explosive clay on her "Let my partner go or your daughter is dead!"

Gaara looks horrified "Aimuno!? You bastard!"

* * *

Back at the Hidden Leaf Naruto places his money on the counter and shouts "One Ichi Raku Special Bowel Please!"

Ayame a sweet girl with brown hair and a chef's outfit smiles and looks up "right away sir… oh my god Naruto!?"

Teuchi Ayame's father who was twice her age but also wore a chef's outfit looked up at the mention of Naruto's name "What? Naruto's here!? My best customer!?" he sees Naruto and smiles laughing "Hahahaha! My best customer is back what'll it be!?"

Customers mumbling "Hey is that him"

"I think it is?"

"The Nine-Tails?"

"To think he shows his face in public like this, the nerve!"

"Quiet you know we're not supposed to talk about that."

"But can you believe Teuchi serves a monster like that."

"I know unforgivable…"

Naruto frowns "You know on second thought I'll just bring the room down…"

Teuchi glares at his other customers and smiles at Naruto "Nonsesne you listen here! Everyone listen up too! Naruto here is my best customer and could keep me open just by himself so the next person to spread unfounded rumors! Will be banned for life!"

Everyone quiets down and continues to eat Naruto smiles but feels a tap on his shoulder a familiar tap he turns and sees a young man in a Chunin outfit with a scar over the roof of his nose "Iruka Sensei!?"

Iruka smiles "Hey Naruto you just get back?"

Naruto smiles "I got here yesterday just been settling in and everything."

Iruka nods "Understandable, why are you up so late though?"

Naruto smiles "Could ask you the same question."

Iruka smirks "Grading papers. You?"

Naruto smiles and nods "Can't sleep…"

Iruka chuckles "Let me guess to agitated not knowing when your test is gonna be or what it's gonna be. I mean you've been gone from the village for five years it's not like you can just jump back into missions even though you're incredibly strong"

Naruto shakes his head "No, I mean I might be curious but I could sleep if it was just that but…" he smiles with a glow Iruka had never seen before "I'm just so happy I mean I have a daughter." He laughs hardly believing it himself.

Iruka realizing Naruto knows about Hanami smiles "I see, so you've meet her then? The little genius."

Naruto looks confused "Genius?"

Iruka covers his mouth "Oh, right that's supposed to be a secret, you see I was afraid she would be lonely because of how you were treated as a child so I decided to meet her with Sakura's permission of course and train her a little in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu just a little… at least that was the plan but…"

Naruto smiles "What? She so terrible she can't even do simple stuff like me so she got picked on by getting called genius?"

Iruka sighs "The opposite actually, she has learned every single thing I taught her and more she's taught herself some rather unique Genjutsu and one particular Jutsu I never thought I'd ever see."

Naruto looks excited "What is it?"

Iruka calms himself down and takes a breath "Well, your last name Uzumaki comes from a dead clan there are remnants like you spread around the world in smaller villages and larger ones like the Hidden Stone but they are all but instinct, which makes them more sought after than most Shinobi at least the female ones anyway because a female Uzumaki has a Kekkei Gen Kai and usually only able to unlock it in rare circumstances which is why no one knows how it's done, your daughter has this Kekkei Gen Kai they're called the Chakra Chains and they have three effects one…"

Teuchi puts two ramen specials in front of both Iruka and Naruto and says "Come on Iruka don't overload the boy he just learned that not only is his own daughter a prodigy but also unlocked a Kekkei Gen Kai that as unfortunate as it is Naruto will never be able to."

Iruka sighs and nods "You're right, I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto shakes his head "You haven't done anything wrong quite the opposite in fact, you told me things I had no idea about my daughter, I wish I could know more…" he smiles "I wish I could see her every morning when she wakes up and every night when she goes to sleep, I want to be a father who's there for her."

Teuchi chuckles "You remind me of myself right after my late wife had Ayame here, I was so excited to get to know my daughter that I got too involved and she hated me."

Naruto gets depressed with a purple aura surrounding him "My daughter's gonna hate me? Kill me now…"

Teuchi realizes what he said "Oh dear… I didn't mean that'll happen to you Naruto."

Naruto looks up "But it's possible right?" he groans.

Teuchi sighs "Not if you stop being a child and listen, now come eat your ramen."

Naruto still sulking sits up again "Okay…" he slowly eats one noodle at a time.

Teuchi takes a deep breath "Okay, now what I was going with was that you need to simply be there for Hanami and don't overcrowd her she only just met you and you'll have years to get to know her and teach her everything you have to offer"

Naruto nods "You're right, I'm just really excited but I've missed so much I don't wanna miss another moment."

They all hear a voice from behind "Well why don't you just move in then." Everyone turns to see Sakura standing there "Hey, Naruto couldn't sleep either and I didn't want to wake you up if you were asleep but I knew if you were awake you'd come here."

Naruto still in a daze nods unconsciously "Uh-huh… now go back to what you said before, you serious?"

Sakura nods "Well, yeah I'm not saying we become a couple or you sleep in the same room as me or anything but Lady Hokage has given me my own home to help raise mine and your child so there's extra rooms you can have your pick."

Naruto goes wide eyed and hugs Sakura "Thank you, you've already done so much, you raised her as an infant into a beautiful young girl and now your letting me be an actual father to her so thank you!"

Sakura tapping Naruto because he's crushing the air out of her "Yep, yep it's okay just put me down…." She starts gasping for air "I can't breath!"

Naruto puts her down and embarrassed scratches his head "Oh… hehe sorry."

Sakura nods then feels Naruto's biceps and nods "Yep, you defiantly… uh… filled out. Didn't you?"

Naruto blushes "I guess, you wanna?" he motions to the Ramen stand.

Sakura thinks for a moment then nods "Yeah, why not, I could go for some Ramen."

Naruto thinks for a sec "wait, who's watching Hanami."

Sakura smiles and grabs a baby monitor "Sakura you there?"

A shadow clone of Sakura answers and says "Right here Sakura. He was worried wasn't he?"

The original having Ramen with Naruto nods "Yeah, yeah he was." She looks to Naruto and says "I usually have a lot to do around the village so whenever Ino can't look after Hanami I leave a shadow clone with her, I mean it's nothing on your level and I can't do anything to exerting either my shadow clone or the real me or it disappears but yeah I am able to make a shadow clone now."

Naruto nods "Nice…"

Before Naruto can say anything else Teuchi puts out one last special ramen order bowel "Order up now all of you eat before it gets cold and soggy"

All nod "Thanks for the food, time to dig in!" they all eat as much as they can.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Sand, Sasori strikes with his tail finally having the sand out of all the kinks but not at Gaara no he strikes at Deidara and catches the child finally free from Gaara he releases the Explosive clay from Aimuno then gives her back to Gaara.

Gaara looks at Sasori surprised "Why…?"

Sasori ignores the question and says "Go, give her to one of your sand Shinobi to protect I don't want anyone saying it was an unfair fight because a child was used as a hostage"

Gaara nods "Thank you." He creates a cloud of sand he rides on and flies away

Deidara flies down "What the hell Sasori I did you a favor and your throwing it in my face!"

Sasori tries to strike Deidara aiming to kill him then stops "You're lucky your so nimble after all I only have one antidote and I'm saving it for the Jinchuriki! Children are always…. ALWAYS…! Off limits!"

Deidara sighs "Fine I won't help again."

Sasori nods "Good, don't interfere either if I do die, it just means I wasn't strong enough I want to fight Gaara of the Sand the 5th Kazekage to the end!"

Deidara sighs "Fine, that's if he comes back."

Sasori smiles "He'll be back alright."

Gaara flies back down and is ready for a fight "So shall we continue!"

Sasori chuckles "With pleasure."

* * *

Back in the Leaf Naruto Iruka and Sakura finish their bowel Iruka stands up and waves to Teuchi, Ayame, Naruto, and Sakura "See you all next time!" he leaves

Naruto and Sakura walk part way to the splitting street Sakura smiles and says "I guess, I'll see you in the morning."

Naruto nods and smiles "I hope so…"

Sakura sighs "You're still as oblivious as ever…"

Naruto looks confused "Huh?"

Sakura sighs "When you wake up come over here's my new address" she hands him a piece of paper "Let Hanami see you as soon as she wakes up."

Naruto nods "Will do, she really is beautiful"

Sakura nods "Well no surprise really, I mean she's got two amazing parents" she giggles "Goodnight Naruto."

Naruto nods "Yeah goodnight."

They both head home and are now able to fall asleep peacefully

* * *

The next morning Naruto feels really groggy but after a shower and putting on new clothes he makes his way to Sakura's house who had just put a pot of coffee on for herself when she answers the door for Naruto she was surprised see him this early but shakes it off she invites him inside "Come on in."

Naruto nods "Thanks," he leaves his shoes at the door and looks around the living room and sees it's bigger than five of his flats combined he whistles impressed "Nice place you got here."

Sakura smiles "Thanks, nothing like the old place."

Naruto nods in agreement "That's for sure, so what do your parents think of the new digs?"

Sakura stops on her way to get a coffee cup and trembling puts on a fake smile "Oh, they love it!"

Naruto sees this and sighs "Okay what's wrong?"

Sakura looks confused "Wrong, wrong… nothing's wrong what makes you…"

Naruto puts his finger up to stop her talking "I may be oblivious to most things but one thing I can say for sure is how you're feeling and when you're lying, so what's wrong?"

Sakura sighs "Okay, me and my parents didn't exactly leave on the best circumstances so they haven't seen the place yet, they haven't even met Hanami… don't get me wrong I want them too, I'm sure they'd love to meet her as well but there's just so much going on right now."

Naruto takes a deep breath in relief "Oh, is that all I was afraid it was something way worse. All good then." He chuckles then jumps to his feet "I just got a great idea!"

Sakura almost startled asks "What?"

Naruto smiles "I… am going to make… pancakes."

Sakura tips her head to the side just to make sure she heard that right then laughs "You? You can make pancakes?"

Naruto nods "Course I can Lord 3rd taught me how when I was younger after he learned I ate nothing but Ramen."

Sakura chuckles "I see, yeah he was kind like that." She realizes how rude she's being "Oh my god I completely forgot to ask would you like some coffee?"

Naruto shakes his head "Nah, can't stand the stuff, saying it tastes like mud would be an insult to mud."

Sakura laughs "Okay, wow alright then how about some hot chocolate?"

Naruto nods "That'd be perfect."

* * *

15 Minutes later Hanami wanders into the Kitchen "Hey… Mum" she yawns "What's that smell?"

Naruto smiles "Hey little one how are you this morning?"

Hanami's eyes go wide eyed "When she see her Dad "Daddy!?" she runs over to him

Naruto picks her up and plops her on his shoulder "You awake?"

Hanami nods "Yeah, yeah I am!"

Naruto smiles "Perfect, I got breakfast for you then!" he hands her a plate full of pancakes.

Sakura gets a stern voice "Hey! No eating on top of your father, come sit at the table."

Hanami looks sad "Aww… please!?"

Sakura sighs "Don't you go giving me those puppy dog eyes! I invented the puppy dog eyes come and sit, you too Naruto."

Naruto nods "Okay, come on princess let's make your mum happy then we can play after breakfast what do you say."

Hanami looks at her mum Sakura nods and Hanami smiles "yay! Okay."

They all eat breakfast as a family but before they had even finished breakfast there's a knock at the door Sakura answers it asking herself aloud "I wonder who that could be at this hour." She opens the door for Shizune "Shizune what is it?"

Shizune slightly worried asks "You haven't seen Naruto have you I can't find him anywhere and I…"

Naruto calls from the dining room table "I'm in here Shizune… you wanna join us for breakfast!"

Hanami also calls from the table "Yeah, daddy made pancakes!" she eats some more and with a slightly full mouth shouts "They're super delicious!"

Sakura screams "Hey! What have I said about eating with your mouth full!"

Hanami still with a full mouth calls back "Sorry!"

Sakura sighs then looks at Shizune "So yeah he made us breakfast, is there anything in particular you wanted."

Shizune nods "actually yes, his test has been decided."

Sakura looks surprised and asks "What is it?"

Shizune slightly frowns "You and Naruto will team up against the other Rookie 12"

Sakura laughs "Right, right. Okay what's it really?"

Shizune shakes her head "No… really. It'll be different though there will be a ring so you can beat a member by simply knocking them out of the ring."

Sakura sighs "We are so dead…"

Naruto appears behind Sakura "Sounds like fun when is it?"

Shizune looks at a sheet of paper "Well it was supposed to be five minutes ago but I couldn't find you so could we go now and…"

Naruto puts his hand up to stop her "Sorry, no can do I promised Hanami I'd play with her."

Shizune looks down to Hanami "Hey sweety would it be okay if we borrowed your dad for a little while"

Hanami immediately clings to Naruto and bluntly says "No!"

Naruto laughs "Well you heard the lady."

Shizune sighs "But…"

Sakura bends down to Hanami and whispers something in her ear then pulls away and asks "What do you say?"

Hanami full of excitement "Really!? Okay you can go! But I'm gonna watch!"

Naruto smiles and nods "Okay, let's go" he puts Hanami on his shoulder and they run off "See you there Sakura!"

Sakura calls after them "Naruto, wait!" she sighs "Agh… be careful."

Shizune smiles "We should be off too, right?"

Sakura shakes her head "Not quite, could I get you to organize Naruto's stuff, we decided that it'd be better for Hanami and him who hasn't been a part of her life that he stayed here not in my room mind you baby steps as they say but I just think Naruto should be close to Hanami."

Shizune nods "I see, of course by the time the test is over Naruto will be fully moved in."

Sakura surprised "That quick!"

Shizune nods "Of course, Naruto's funding is quite vast it shouldn't be too much trouble."

Sakura realizes for the first time "Wait, is the reason Hanami is Naruto's kid the real reason I was able to live in this house?"

Shizune nods "Yes, but don't let it bother you. It's only a drop seeing as much money his parents left for him."

Sakura scratches her head curious "Hm… now I'm even more curious as to who Naruto's parents were."

Shizune nervously laughs "Yes, well you should go now, I'll have everything ready by the time you're back. I'll give Naruto the next biggest room to yours."

Sakura nods "That's fine. Thank you."

Shizune nods "Of course."

Sakura runs after Naruto with a big smile on her face, suddenly life was looking up for her, and her family, she did feel bad though after all she was keeping something from Naruto, something she didn't want him to ever find out.

* * *

Meanwhile the fighting in the sand had finished Kankuro, Baki and everyone look in horror their Kazekage has fallen unconscious and has been wrapped by Sasori's metal Tail he groans "That was harder than I thought, I'll need to repair Hiruko before I fight again."

Deidara sighs "I guess it was alright, but I still don't get how you could call that artistic where were the explosions!?"

Sasori groans "Let's go I don't want to keep our leader waiting longer than we have to."

Deidara nods "Yeah, yeah we're on a schedule and all that, fine let's go"

They both start walking out of the Hidden Sand Kankuro screams "Gaara!?" he doesn't waste any more time at all he leaps from the balcony and chased after Gaara and shouted back to Baki "Let the hidden leaf know! We need back up! Immediately!"

Baki holding Aimuno shouts back "Kankuro! Wait for reinforcements! Kankuro!"

Kankuro ignoring Baki's pleas shouts "If we wait it'll be too late, I'll try and stall them for as long as I can!"

Baki knowing he won't win punches the wall "Dammit Kankuro!" he looks at one sand Shinobi "You heard Lord Kankuro our Kazekage has been captured! You go alert the Leaf! Now!"

The Shinobi stumbles and falls but runs off screaming "of course sir! At once sir!"

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Hi there everyone thanks for being so patient, I have recieved a lot of messages saying that I shouldn't have Review count to upload chapters after all I haven't in the past and that's the problem I count how successful my books are by the count of reviews I see so saying please read and review usually gets me maybe two reviews in the first month there will be every now and then when I get four reviews at once but I hardly get reviews and changing how I do things has gotten me 20 reviews already so I am going to keep this up if you don't like it you don't have to continue to read it if I don't set review quotas no one reviews my stuff so if you want Chapter #4 give us another 10 Reviews for chapter #3. Thanks

* * *

I hope everyone has enjoyed the story up till now one last thing before I let you go though, the reason it isn't explicitly explained that Naruto and Sakura make love is because I give as much info as possible without spoiling future chapters I want to both entertain yet surprise people with different aspects of my version of the story.

Naruto doesn't know he has a kid and chapter 1 so it's almost like we're following him when he finds out he has a kid we find out he has a kid if that makes sense also I was pretty sure the bit where I say "Naruto & Sakura had a magical night" was pretty self explanatory what else am I gonna mean they had Sex and Hanami was born that's how it works

I gave as much information as I could without spoiling the future chapter/s sorry if it's too confusing for you but is supposed to be a fun place where people can write, read without getting hassled about every little detail so I will continue to write the way I have been writing and as I've previously said if you do not like this feel free to stop reading.


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

**Chapter #4:**

**The Test**

Naruto makes it to the Training field way ahead of Sakura where everyone including Tsunade is waiting they all look confused as to why Naruto brought his child Naruto thinks for a moment before he gets an idea he puts Hanami down outside the rings and slams his hands down and shouts "**_Earth Style, Platform!_**" Hanami is then left up in the air high enough to see but low enough that she won't hurt herself if she falls.

Naruto nods to himself "That should do it!"

Ino walks over to him with a fury in her eyes everyone braces for impact Ino shouts "What is she doing here!? Where is Sakura?"

Naruto looks where he came from "Huh! Yeah that's a good question she should be along soon," Naruto gets into a new form they'd never seen before Naruto's daddy From and gets super excited "as to why Hanami my pride and joy is her, well I went over to Sakura's this morning to make breakfast for them both but Shizune found me and told me what had been decided but I promised Hanami I'd play with her so we compromised Hanami is gonna watch me kick all your asses! Ya know!" he looks excited

Ino furious "Oh, yeah we'll just see about that, when Sakura gets here!"

Sakura comes running up "Naruto! Sorry I took so long I just talked to Shizune about you moving in, and she said it'll all be done by the end of our test."

Naruto smiles and gives her a thumbs up "Sweet!"

Everyone is shocked, surprised, and horrified especially Ino, and Hinata who both scream at the same time in unison "WHAT!?"

Naruto laughs at everyone's reaction "Relax guys she's gonna prepare another room for me, me and Sakura talked over some Ramen last night and decided it'd be best for all of us if I was a part of Hanami's daily life and it'll be a lot easier if I live in the same house"

Everyone sighs in relief, even Ino is a little happier at that revelation but Hinata hides her annoyance very well she knows that Sakura is playing the game very well giving him little inches so Naruto will stay with her if she wants any chance of winning his heart she'll need to do something fast.

Tsunade claps her hands three times "Okay, okay now that these two are here we can begin. The rules are quite simple you lose if you become incanpaciated, you give up or are thrown out of the ring anything else goes, oh and this is more to Shikamaru than anyone else but once your out you are not allowed to give anyone advice Naruto or the other teams.

Shikamaru nods "Understood lady Hokage."

Tsunade nods "Good, now get out there and give it your all"

All get in the middle of the ring and there's a stiffness about the air they're all in a fighting stance Naruto eyes them all well especially Shikamaru he whispers to Sakura "If we wanna win the first one we need to get rid of is Shikamaru wheather it's knockout or ringout doesn't matter but from what I can tell he's stronger these days more responsible and determined and won't give up easily, that correct."

Sakura nods "Right, I'll create a distraction you go after him"

Tsunade shouts "Begin!"

* * *

Naruto crosses his figners and makes his signature hand sign and shouts "Shadow Clone Jutsu and nine Shadow Clones appear and they all run towards one of their opponents and start punching kicking and blocking the counters "I've created a shadow clone for each of them, now let's take out the first one!"

Everyone looks to each other trying to figure out who Sakura and Naruto are going after first"

Sakura shouts "Naruto throw me at them I can make quite the impact!"

Naruto looks surprised "You sure?"

Sakura nods "Of course I wasn't simply sitting on my butt while you were gone Tsunade trained me as well!"

Naruto smiles "Right well in that case…" he grabs Sakura's arm spins her around a few times and throws her towards Shikamaru

Sakura lands right behind Naruto's clone fighting Shikamaru "Sorry about this Naruto but… Cha!" she slams into the ground send shockwaves outwards and creating a gigantic crater where she punched this also throws Shikamaru out of the ring he falls into the water.

Shikamaru makes his way back to the surface and spits some water out then nods to both Sakura and Naruto "Nice strategy guess you trained both your mind and body with Jiraiya Naruto?"

Ino annoyed shouts "Don't compliment him! Choji let's go!"

Choji nods "Roger, Human Boulder!" he smashes into all of Naruto's shadow clones forcing Sakura and Naruto to switch tactics

Sakura jumps back to Naruto "Well, Naruto any more bright ideas?"

Naruto nods "Yeah, next we should get rid of both Hinata and Shino they're the biggest threat."

Sakura surprised "Shino too?"

Naruto nods "Yeah I did some reading up on all the Clans and Hinata's Byakugan will be a problem so will Neji's but one problem at a time and Shino's incests will be able to absorb all our Chakra if they get the chance so…"

Hinata jumps in front of Sakura using her Gentle Fist "Gentle Fist! Air Palm!" she slams the air creating a massive strike of wind

Sakura does several backflips to get out of the way "Whoa! I guess we are in battle it was foolish of us to think they'd just let us strategize!"

Naruto nods "Yeah, you take Hinata Shino's mine!"

Kiba jumps in front though "Oh, no you don't this is the first chance I've had to get my revenge for that stunt you pulled during the Chunin Exams"

Naruto thinks for a moment then asks "Sorry, do you mean when I beat you or accidentally farted in your face?"

Kiba glares "All of it! Shino you stay out of this, the rest of you guys too! He's mine!"

Neji sighs "Oh, alright I guess I can wait."

Ino sighs "Aw… man and I was looking forward to showing him the wrath of aunt Ino!"

Suddenly there's a tiny little shout "You can do it Daddy! Punch him right in the nose!"

Naruto starts laughing "MY daughter is cheering for me I can't look like a fool in front of her specially not now!"

Kiba senses a massive build up of Chakra and knows it's not good. "Oh, no."

Naruto starts running circles around Kiba "Come on Kiba do that big wolf transformation with Akamaru you used against that sound Ninja guy when we went after Sasuke!"

Kiba glares "You making fun of me!? Fine… **_Arc Beast Mimacry Man Beast Clone! Transform! Wolf Beast Trnasformation, Fang Over Fang!_**" several things happen at once first of Akamaru transforms into another Kiba then they both transform, turning from two Kiba's into one gigantic two headed white wolf then it leaps into the air and becomes a gigantic twister

Naruto smiles at his daughter as she looks a bit nervous "Don't worry daddy's got this!" he concentrates a massive amount of Chakra and both sleeves tear off and with his bear hands forces Kiba and Akamaru to stop both transformations go up and Akamaru is back in his dog form and Kiba in his regular form

Kiba and Akamaru look horrified all these years training and Naruto just stopped it with his bare hands "No, way how did you!?"

Naruto smiles "Tell ya later! He grabs both Kiba and Akamaru and throws them into the water with Shikamaru they both land with a splash.

Shikamaru looks at them "Hey, so you got beat too huh?"

Kiba nods "Aw, well there's always next time."

Meanwhile Sakura is still dodging Hianta's attack Sakura starts taking it personally "You know those attacks are more aggressive than I would have thought and I'm starting to take it personally!"

Hinata screams "Agh!" as she strikes another air palm at Sakura "You, Sakura are a horrible person! You knew how I felt about Naruto and yet you still used his feelings against him and had sex had a kid to use him even more, you took my happiness away from me!?"

Sakura surprised at this outburst "I what… Hinata I'm sorry but I loved Naruto I still do in some ways I was just blinded by my infatuation with Sasuke if it hadn't been for him I would've confessed a long time ago."

Hinata glares "Is that supposed to make me feel better! When I was a little girl I was bullied and picked on for the eyes that I had but Naruto he didn't care he even saved me from bullies and ended up getting hurt for me ever since then I have loved him and watched him grow, and you stole him from me!"

Kakashi having watched the match until this point walks up to Tsunade and whispers "Uh… Lady Hokage don't yo think this is getting just a little…"

Tsunade nods "I agree, however I'd like to keep the match going just for a little bit let's see how Sakura will deal with this, after all it's not just Naruto's test, it's also Sakura's to see if everything I've taught her was worth while."

Kakashi nods "I see, very well but if it gets too intense I won't hesitate to intervene."

Tsunade nods "That's why I have you here."

Sakura glares at Hinata "I stole him from you! You loved him!? Don't make me laugh Hinata, you're same as me! The me that I was before Sasuke left! Except you're worse, you are so infatuated with Naruto that you can't see what your feelings truly are it's not love, it's obsession and even after Naruto left you forced yourself to hold onto those so-called feelings of love when really you refused to look anywhere else for true love! Grow up Hinata, you never loved Naruto you stalked him, to be honest when I first heard what you did on a regular basis the first thing that I thought was creepy the second was stalker and the third I should probably tell Naruto about this psycho"

Hinata about to absolutely loose her shit "Why you!..."

Sakura smiles "Me though, I love Naruto he has saved me multiple times and I've learned more than I ever thought I would want to his favorite color is blue, his hobbies include training, eating ramen, and dreaming about becoming a Hokage and he will become Hokage and he is the father of my child and nothing will ever change that! If we do end up officially getting together that's our choice and it will have nothing to do with you so you can screw right off with your accusations, outbursts, and assumptions! CHA'!" infusing chakra into her fist she charges at Hinata and forces her to go flying backwards and she hits a tree and it knocks her out.

Naruto rejoins Sakura "Hey, Sakura what was that about seemed pretty intense?"

Sakura smiles "Oh, it was nothing! Now let's get back to taking care of Shino."

Naruto nods "Right, you got any ideas on how to beat a guy we can't get near?"

Sakura shakes her head "Nope, unfortunately not."

Shino steps forward and a swarm of insects start coming off him and heading straight for Naruto and Sakura "I've got this… you guys stay back"

Ino tries to interject "but we could help!"

Shino shakes his head "No my bugs are none discriminatory if you try to help I might end up absorbing all of your chakra as well."

Ino nods "Okay well if we can help let us know!"

Shino nods "Will do, let's go Naruto."

Naruto laughs "What he's saying is so opposite to his usual demeanor don't you think?"

Sakura nods "If you're talking about the old Shino that is, but after being left out of the Sasuke Retrieval Mission he decided to get stronger so he would be considered if anything like that ever came up ever again."

Shino stalking towards the two menacingly "That's right, and I have trained myself, and pushed myself so far that I'm almost equal to that of my father, the greatest insect user of our age!"

Naruto nods "Okay, Sakura how big of a hole do you think you could make?"

Sakura smiles "Pretty bug, why…?"

Naruto smiles back "Think you could create a pool of water?"

Sakura getting the idea Naruto has laughs "Only an idiot like you would think of something so insane!" she laughs again "Alright, I'll need a running start though so I'll need your Shadow Clone Whip…"

Naruto chuckles "I only used it once cause it made me so dizzy I nearly threw up back okay I think I can handle it just tell me when to let go."

Sakura nods "you got it"

Shino asks "You finally ready to accept defeat Naruto and Sakura you're my friends so I won't kill you but my insects can get overzealous when it comes to fighs especially strong opponents like you."

Naruto chuckles "Now, Shino I don't doubt that you're very strong and against anybody else you'd probably win but your up against the Number #1 Hyperactive Knuckled Headed Ninja! A Title that I still hold to this day!"

Tenten sighs "Is that really something to be bragging about?"

Neji sighs "It's Naruto what else do you expect?"

Tenten nods "True, what do you think Lee?"

Lee is crying a waterfall of tears "This is the true power of youth to never give up and always keep pushing! It is… overwhelming!"

Neji sighs "Please focus Lee, it's possible that we'll be the last team to fight if Shino loses I doubt Ino will sit by and let us the strongest team here fight, cause if we can't win no one can."

Ino glares "I resent that statement, but you are right we're next if Shino looses and everyone else got a sort of one on one so don't you dare step in, besides anything else it's personal!"

Neji puts his hands up in surrender "I understand as you wish but they have to beat Shino first and I don't think…"

Naruto shouts "You ready Sakura, it'll be cramped for a bit."

Everyone confused mouths the word 'cramped' silently very confused all except Shikamaru who has taken the time to take a fair few steps back just in case everyone outside the ring does the same.

Naruto creates hundereds of Shadow clones and they all pile on Sakura the original then grabs all of his Shadow Clones by the ankles and with full force pulls Sakura out and she ends up miles in the air Sakura then shouts "Now! But leave one up here to use as a board!"

Naruto nods "Got it!" he releases all but one Shadow Clone

Sakura looks at the Shadow Clone "Sorry but this is gonna hurt!"

Shadow Clone looks a little scared but nods "Do it!"

Sakura jumps off the Shadow Clone so hard it poofs out of existence and Sakura hurtles towards the ground and shouts with all her might "CHA!" she smashes the ground beneath Shino's feet creating a large amount of water it covers Shino and everyone but also drowns a few insects.

Shino terrified "No! Michel, Fred, Terry Samantha…" he shouts so many names everyone lost count but while he's shouting he also calls back every other insect to him to protect them.

Naruto taps Shino on the shoulder "Sorry about your bugs Shino and for this." He knocks Shino both unconscious and out of the ring

Kiba and Akamaru take care of him "Damn Naruto and Sakura are unstoppable" Akamaru barks in agreement.

Shikamaru shakes his head "Don't be so quick to call it after all my team is still in there as is Team Guy this isn't over yet."

Kiba nods "Yeah, you're right"

Choji and Ino step forward ready to fight Naruto whispers to Sakura "Why don't you let me take on Ino?"

Sakura looks confused "Why?"

Naruto thinks and says "Well, there are a lot of reasons, you and here just started getting along again I wouldn't want you two to resent each other if you went to hard on each other there are of course a few other reasons but mostly cause the way she's looking at me I think she's got a bone to pick with me and what better way to settle things than to fight on the battlefield and get it out of her system."

Sakura nods "Thanks Naruto… but you better leave a Shadow Cloen with me. As much as I hate to admit it Choji is strong I might not win just by myself."

Naruto nods "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he creates two clones for Sakura "There you can have two."

Sakura chuckles "Thanks, alright let's do this.

They all jump to their opponents in the centre using chakra to make sure they don't fall into the new lake/pond Sakura just created no words are spoken but they all know what the other is thinking "Let's do this."

Kakashi sighs "Tsunade I probably don't need to say this but your student is almost as dangerous as you are!"

Tsunade nods "Yeah I agree, I couldn't be prouder!"

Kakashi sighs "Not quite what I had in mind."

Jiraiya suddenly appears out of nowhere "Ah, so this is where you all were!"

Kakashi steps back surprised "Master Jiraiya, you're here."

Jiraiya nods "Yeah I wanted to talk to Naruto about something but it seems he's in his test right now correct?"

Tsunade nods "Yes, and he has don excellently all that's left is the remainder of Team Asuma and the whole of Team Guy."

Jiraiya nods "Excellent. Well it seems your student is giving him a run for his money in the excellence department I mean a new pond really?"

Tsunade chuckles "It was your students idea after seeing Sakura use her strength."

Jiraiya laughs "Sounds like something he'd do." He continues to laugh and Tsunade joins in.

Kakashi sighs "This can't end well."

Sakura and the Naruto shadow clones face off against Choji dodging his partial-expansions his punches and kicks Sakura winks at Naruto and Naruto gets what she wants so he gets ready and Sakura jumps into the air and with the left foot of one of Naruto's Shadow Clones and the right foot of his other they push Sakura forward by pushing their feet against hers and she charges up her fist full of chakra and shouts "Either defend yourself or get outta the way but I wouldn't recommend taking this attack head on Choji!"

Choji nervous screams "Ahh!" he jumps into the water with Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino "Hey guys."

All of them just nod "Hey…"

Naruto's shadow clones disappear meanwhile Ino is putting the beat down on Naruto, Naruto finally grabs her foot as she's about to kick him and he pushes her away a few feet then stands up and says "You know Ino I'm trying really hard to not take this personally but… do you hate me or something?"

Ino shakes her head "Hate, you don't be silly, I absolutely despise you!"

Naruto sighs "Okay why?"

Ino angry "Why!? Why!? How long you got, I got plenty of reasons let's start with the basics, first off you left Sakura alone after she begged you never to leave again she was vulnerable if it wasn't for Hanami she would probably still be down in the dumps about you and Sasuke! Next you forced her to be a single bother at the age of 16! Last but not least it's your fault she was disowned by her parents!"

Sakura gasps "Ino! Stop!"

Naruto looks to Sakura and back to Ino "Wait, what do you mean she tol me she's just been so busy her parents and her schedules never sync up."

Ino annoyed glares at Sakura "I can't vent at him if you don't tell him everything he's done Sakura!"

Sakura sighs "But I don't want him to feel guilty"

Ino screams "Why not! He's not a nice person! He left you alone, single mother raising a child!"

Naruto looks from Ino to Sakura back to Ino again and asks "Will someone tell me what she's talking about!?"

Ino sighs "Fine, if you won't tell him then…"

Sakura stops her "No, no I'll tell him. Fine the reason mum and dad have never met Hanami is because they don't want to she's your daughter they would not tell me why but they wanted me to get rid of Hanami they seemed fine until after I told them it was your child they screamed for days and told me to get rid of it locked me in my room deprived me and her of food, until finally they gave me two choices either leave and never come back or get rid of the baby they had a bag ready for me so without a second thought I took the bag and went to Tsunade for help, she understood what happened immidiately and let me stay with her until something could be arranged."

Naruto sighs "Punch me!"

Ino smiles "with pleasure!"

Naruto groans "Not you you've punched me plenty and I'm sure you'll get another chance in a minute but Sakura I want yo uto punch me really hard, possibly without chakra but if you must you can punch me with your chakra fist or whatever you call it."

Shikamaru shouts "Isn't that a bit excessive!"

Ino shouts back "Stay out of this!"

Sakura shakes her head "I'm not gonna punch you Naruto."

Naruto frowns "Why, you've done it before."

Sakura sighs "That was different this is… I won't punch you because you feel guilty or that I need to punch you to repay me for you not being there or something like that."

Naruto glares at her "But I wasn't there for you I abandoned tou after I promised not to."

Sakura chuckles "Well technically you didn't promise I asked you to stay and you just hugged me"

Naruto groans "Yeah, but it was implied that, that was me promising you… you know what it doesn't matter I left you and Hanami alone and without anyone even your parents abandoned you and I wasn't there for you, I…!"

Sakura smiles "You did what you needed to now your stronger than ever, we're the best team there is and are four team members away from defeating the entire rookie #12 excluding team #7 that is. Now come on are you gonna beat Ino or should I take over!"

Naruto sighs then looks at Ino "Well you heard the lady "Let's do this! **_Shadow Clone Jutsu!_**" a shadow clone appears next to him and builds the Rasengan in the originals hand Naruto holds it high into the air then concentrates more and more chakra until it becomes massive

everyone looks horrified Tsunade turns to Jiraiya "Jiraiya how far did you push the Rasengan!?"

Jiraiya shrugs "Well let me put it to you in simple terms that's only 15% in how big he's managed to make it although we agreed using it at 100% would be dangerous for himself and the planet that's not even talking about his opponent."

Kakashi chuckles almost defeated "Yep, definitely glad I passed on taking those two on, not even sure I should take over as Team #7's leader."

Tsunade shakes her head "Don't worry about it, they still need you they're young after all and one of them isn't even a Chunin."

Kakashi nods "As you wish Lady Hokage"

Naruto finishes charging it up and shouts "Giant…!" but before he can finish Ino cuts in.

Ino puts her hand up almost like she was asking a question in class and says "Um… I quit, surrender and forfeit all that I'm out."

Naruto sighs "Oh, okay then."

Sakura and Naruto turn to Team Guy and Naruto asks "You guys aren't gonna quit are you?"

Tenten nods "Yeah sorry I'm out there's no way I'll be able to put up much of a fight."

Neji steps forward "I on the other hand welcome the chal…"

Sakura has already launched herself "Cherry Blossom Clash!" she punches Neji before he even had a chance to ready himself and he's out of the ring leaving only Lee."

Neji lands in the water spits a whole bunch out and says "That's not fair I wasn't ready."

Sakura sighs "Yeah, well I'm really tired and didn't care much for a dragged out fight, those two on the other hand look ready to go so it was either you or Lee that I take out and I owe him for saving me all those years ago."

Neji sighs "Fine next time then."

Naruto and Lee smile at each other and Naruto charges with his Giant Rasengan, Lee activates the 8 Inner Gates all the way up to Gate Number Six and they charge at each other full force the impact of both attacks connecting results in both Naruto and Lee flying out of the ring at opposite ends Sakura jumps up to protect Hanami but still remains in the ring.

Tsunade calls it "That's it, this match is over Team #7 wins after all only Sakura remained inside the ring for the entire duration."

Everyone sighs slightly disheartened Naruto laughs "That was awesome, we should do it again some time!"

Kiba shakes his head "No thanks man you two are terrifying when you're desperate, let's be honest if it was just two or even three against you two you wouldn't have been as careful or as strong as you were just now."

Naruto nods "Yeah, that's fair, alright who wants to celebrate me and Sakura rejoining team 7 to go out on missions with a heavy serving of…"

Everyone shouts over Naruto "Ramen!?"

Naruto nods "Yeah, you guys guessed it."

Ino groans "Not that hard, it's like all you ever ate."

Hanami runs over to Naruto "Daddy you were so strong! Can I be strong like that one day!?"

Naruto nods "Absolutely but you'll need to get there slowly start with the basics and always listen to your teachers…" he coughs "most of the time anyway."

Sakura glares "Hey, I heard that!"

Naruto pretends he didn't hear her "So who's up for Ramen!?"

All unenthusiastic ally say "Yay…"

* * *

Meanwhile up in the Messenger Receiver Crow's Nest a Ninja is slacking off whistling as a Sand Hawk lands "Wow, a Message from the sand"

The Ninja's partner asks "Yeah, what's it say?"

The ninja chuckles "C'mon you know we're not supposed to read these."

The ninja's partner encourages him "Oh, go on it won't hurt anybody plus you're a really good decoder you'll probably know what it says before anyone else."

The ninja sighs then opens it reads it and his heart stops "No way, it can't be I must be reading it wrong!"

The ninja's partner looks worried "What's it say?"

The ninja almost afraid says "The Village Hidden in the Sand asks for reinforcements, the Akatsuki has just kidnapped the Kazekage."

Both of them stare in silence before Anko speaks up from the corner "Well why are you standing around alert the Hoakge at once!"

Both Ninja looks shocked "Anko Sensei!"

Anko sighs then snatches the message from them then reads it herself "Wait a minute you don't need any decoding tools for this? Just who are you?"

The Ninja mumbling says "I… I… I… um…"

Anko annoyed shouts "Spit it out!"

The ninja stands up straight and shouts "My name is Shiho ma'am!"

Anko asks "Why are you assigned here and not the deciphering division your talents would be used better there?

Shiho goes to say something "Um…"

Anko shakes her head "Doesn't matter go there now, your being transferred by my recommendation now I'm gonna take this to Lady Hokage at once."

Both stand up straight "Yes Ma'am!"

Anko runs off but not before saying "Keep up the good work you two!" she heads to the Hokage's office straight away

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Okay let's talk about the Reviews I'm a bit weird when it comes to explaining things so I may have in the previous sections come off as obnoxious or rude so for that I would just like to apologize I would first like to thank everyone who reviewed yes everyone.

Merchant Of Blue Death: Okay thanks you so much for your review, I know you were a bit annoyed to put it mildly when I started asking for reviews to upload my next chapter however I'm glad I did especially because of your last review you not only told me what you thought was good but helped me fix some of the things I screwed up which I will fix when I get a chance to update it so thanks you.

As for your suggestion of having a Beta I tried that before but everyone was unreliable I ended up waiting months before I heard back and some just up and ghosted me as for grammar programs they are... for me... more harmful than good with the stuff I have now I'm able to write without interruptions however with other stuff such as Gramberly or other such programs it points out the tiniest detail and I know that's the point but I spend more time fixing unimportant things than actually writing it would take me months to finish one chapter if that was the case.

It might not be perfect but it's how I'm comfortable with writing and as I get more experience and learn more things I'll eventually get better and better.

* * *

_**Rivet94**_: Thank you for the compliment however I have to say I got no idea what stilted means don't think I've heard that phrase before.

**_Lizzie223_**: Thank you I'm glad your enjoying the story, it's part of the reason I write to create enjoyable stories for as many people as possible.

_**FadeToBlack1994**_: There are two reasons why Hanami does not have Whiskers like Boruto and Hanami the first and most important is because I didn't create Hanami I don't even know who did, she is part of the NaruSaku Fandom where there is lots of their children she like many of them do not have whiskers and that is why she is like that.

The Second reason is more I don't know logical sort of well basically my point of view of how it should work Naruto has the whiskers because Kushina had the Nine-Tails inside her and Naruto grew inside her because she's the mother and all that so part of the Nine-Tails Chakra would have been absorbed into Naruto while he was growing however Sakura Haruno isn't even a Jinchuriki let alone host to the Nine-Tails so sure Hanami and the other kids will have some awesome powers cause Naruto is their dad and as I said he is the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki however they did not grow while inside him cause... I'm not explaining that.

But yeah those are the reasons for Hanami and I think I should point out I don't mind constructive criticism as long as that's what it is and not just plain bullying I have started a fair few stories as you can see by just scrolling through my profile and throughout my journey here on fanfiction I have gotten a fair few reviews and some of them have been cruel, mean and just plain horrifying I've been told that I have no talent that my stories suck and to just plain kill myself I know I'm no Jane Austen and I have a lot to learn as for how you put it "Holding Chapters Hostage for Reviews" I'm not the only one who does this I've seen plenty of Authors on here do the same I don't see why it's a problem I don't have a problem writing them a review to get them to upload the next chapter.

_**thedarkpokemaster**_: Yes, I will delve deeper into Sasori's past to explain why he reacted that way, I was inspired to make him a more relate-able and just plain good villain when I watched the Infinite Tsukuyomi Illusions and they kept making him the villain yet with no character at all he was bland and just uninteresting I decided that the next story I did would have him not as the main villain but as one that had motivations and emotion people could not sympathize with cause he's evil but empathize.

**_Ian Rathwell_**: Thanks glad you liked it.

_**zafnak**_: Thanks you let me know about a mistake but like you said it was funny so I hope it's still funny the way that I fixed it.

_**Guest**_: Well you asked for it and here it is.

**_Guest007_**: Thanks what would recommend I know there are places I need to improve but if you or anyone has any suggestions I will take them into consideration.

_**ultrachols**_: Glad you think so.

* * *

Okay as a last message as always thanks for reading the latest chapter hope you enjoyed it, I am still working on chapter #5 right now I think I'm a quarter of the way done, to thank everyone for their patients I'll give you a little something, something that if you like I will continue the trend in the following chapters.

* * *

_**Next time on NaruSaku Shippuden...**_

* * *

Naruto and his friends celebrate his victory and his return to being an active Shinobi but he can't get out of his head what Ino and Sakura told him so he decides to pay Sakura's parents a little visit unknown to Sakura of course what will she do when she finds out, what will they do or say to Naruto find out next time...

* * *

Sorry I know it's not the best Summary but yeah that's the basis for next Chapter if you want me to continue doing short synopsis's let me know and I'll keep it up in the meantime if I could get 10 Reviews for this chapter it would really help me out and I'll get the next chapter done ASAP thanks and I'll see you all next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Forgive & Forget

**Chapter #5:**

**Forgive & Forget**

**XXX BBQ Restaurant XXX**

Everyone sits around eating and cheering however Naruto can't get what Ino and Sakura told him during the test it's his fault that Sakura's parents had abandoned her he's to blame for a lot of things that went wrong in Sakura's life and she's been so kind even invited him to stay with her, he knew some way somehow he had to do something to help her but what? There wasn't much time to think on this however because everyone was cheering at Naruto's victory.

Choji chugs down a whole bunch of meet as if it were beer and with a full mouth shouts "Here's to Naruto back in action once again!"

Ino whacks him over the head "Swallow before you speak!"

Choji smiles "Sorry!"

Shikamaru sighs "Seriously though Naruto those were some killer tactics even I had no idea you could use Shadow Clones the way you did out there."

Naruto shrugs "Well you know the Master Jiraiya trained me well"

Jiraiya standing over Naruto sighs "So it's only around me you call me the Pervy sage now huh? Well don't sell yourself short my young apprentice you worked hard and although some things were a bit too tough you managed leaps and bounds of things I never thought you would achieve!"

Naruto smiles "Thanks, I guess."

Jiraiya sighs "Sheesh it's a mission in itself giving you a compliment anyway I'm glad you and your friends are gathered together having fun but I just dropped in to tell ya I'm on my way out of the village again soon."

Naruto looks concerned "Why?"

Jiraiya nods "You know why and no you cannot come I'll let you know my progress through Tsunade but don't worry your strong enough to protect yourself and those you hold dear I have faith in you. Anyway see ya!"

Naruto stands up "Pervy Sage! Wait…"

Sakura pulls Naruto back "Naruto trust him he knows what he's doing he's one of the Sanin just like Lady Hokage and…"

Both go silent and say together "Orochimaru…"

Rock Lee cuts through the silence and shouts "This is supposed to be a party so let's celebrate!"

Everyone even Neji raises a glass of beer in Naruto's honor with a smile

The Night goes on and on with dancing cheering and a lot of drinking after all it was a special occasion they were all together again eventually they all went their separate ways but Naruto had some thinking to go so he told Sakura he'd make his way home later that's when he came across them Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno at a 24/7 Bar drinking and eating.

Naruto walks up none shalantly and orders a beer sitting right next to them they go to stand but Naruto's not having any of it "Sit down!"

Without any rebuttle they sit down "S… so y… y… yo… you're back then?" Kizashi asked. Kizashi wore a green and blue Kimono and has lavender purple hair the bizarre shape it had, had when Naruto was a kid/teen had been shaved he still wore his clogs though.

Naruto nods then takes a sip from his glass "Yeah just got back a few days ago, met Hanami too. Only regret I have is not being able to watch her grow up." He turns with a angry fire in his eyes "I'm sure you'd know all about that seeing as you abandoned both your daughter and granddaughter, why just cause she's my daughter!?"

Mebuki who had been silent until this point shouts "Exactly! Sakura is not my daughter not since she bred that… that… thing!"

Naruto slams his fist on the bar leaving a dent "That thing… as you so eloquently put it, is my daughter and you haven't even met her so don't you dare compare her to what I am!" they both looked shocked at his anger or rather what he was angry about. Naruto sighs then nods "Yeah, I know I'm the prison for the Nine-Tails and he could go on a rampage at any moment, I don't expect you to ever accept me. I know plenty of Villagers have accepted me after what happened with the sand and then Sasuke but more than 50% still see me as the Nine-Tails I will have to work hard at being accepted by them"

Kizashi looks almost sympathetic towards Naruto "W… wh… why… why are you telling us this?"

Mebuki nods "That's what I'd like to know!"

Naruto sighs "Sakura… she is the most kind and caring person I've met sure she can be passionate and back in the day she certainly gave me a peace of her mind especially when I deserved it, but she was caring when me and Sasuke fell unconscious during the Chunin exams for more than half of it do you know who kept us safe from three Jonin Level Shinobi"

Mebuki shakes her head "Your lying!"

Naruto laughs "You would think that, I mean she didn't do it alone when she was nearly killed her friends helped out my point is when you told her to get rid of her child not only were you to her asking her to murder an innocent child but…" he stops mid sentence then looks to Mebuki "How would you have felt if your parents told you to get rid of Sakura?"

Mebuki frowns "They wouldn't they didn't they…"

Kizashi touches Mebuki's hand and whispers "But what if they had…"

Mebuki frowns "I guess, I forced my anger onto Sakura I mean I lost lots of family in the Nine-Tails attack."

Naruto sighs "I never met my parents because of it. I mean I don't know who they were, but Lord Hokage told me little bits like I say ya know whenever I get excited like mum and I sometimes trust people almost too much like Dad. You can hate me all you want but stop punishing Sakura and Hanami, I mean…" tears start streaming down Naruto's face "You should see her little smile when she sees me, when she doesn't get her way she stamps her feet almost like there's a fire underneath her."

Kazashi laughs "Just like Sakura!"

Naruto smiles "She loves piggyback rides, and whenever cream is involved most of it misses her mouth."

Mebuki smiles tears streaming down her face "Just like Sakura."

Naruto nods "Now I am going to be a part of my daughters life, Sakura even offered me to live with them to make up for lost time but… that doesn't mean you can't make up for lost time. She's your granddaughter come and meet her tomorrow morning, I'll put breakfast on and you can join us."

Both cautiously look him over "Why…? Why are you doing this for us, we've never been kind in fact we were the worst of everyone who shunned you."

Naruto smiles "That's easy I'm not doing it for you… I'm doing it for…"

The next morning Naruto is making eggs and bacon for five people "Sakura, hey can you please get the door I'm just about to serve breakfast up."

Sakura sighs "Sure, but I think you got too many plates there's just three of us."

Naruto snickers "Not for much longer."

As Naruto sets the table for everyone Sakura walks over to the door and before she even opens it asks "Is that you Shizune, look if it's not important can it wait I'd really like to enjoy breakfast for…" she opens the door and sees her parents standing there she's barely audible "once…" she stutters trying to find the right words "M…. m…. m…. mu…. mu…. mum… Mummy? D… d… d… da… da… da… dad… Daddy? Is that you?"

Both nod "Yes, Sakura it's us."

Without even thinking Sakura slaps her mum and dad in one solid strike and gasps at what she did "Oh my god! I'm so… so… sorry, I… I didn't mean to it's just…"

Kazashi embraces his daughter with tears streaming down his face "It's alright little cherry blossom you did nothing wring it is we who should apologize to you, all these years we were so stubborn and angry it did more harm than good, if you'll forgive us, we want to try and be a family again."

Mebuki nods "Yes, I'm truly sorry, I let my stubbornness and pride keep us away from you and your daughter and…" tears start flowing "I'm just so sorry my cherry blossom.

Everyone is crying when Hanami enters the room looking at everyone crying and gets very grumpy "Who are they why… why they make mummy cry."

Naruto bends down and picks Hanami up "Those are your grandparent they're mummy's mummy and daddy."

Hanami looks excited "R… really?"

Mebuki and Kazashi look to Hanami and reach out "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Mebuki says with a genuine smile.

Kazashi nods "Yes, I am your grandpa and this is your grandma, we'd like to get to know you if that's okay."

Hanami looks to Naruto, Naruto places Hanami on the ground and nods "Give them a chance, you'll see they're okay. But first breakfast, it's all been served."

Sakura gasps then slaps Naruto repeatedly "You knew… you knew… why didn't you tell me mum and dad were coming!?"

Naruto chuckles "To see what your reaction would be plus, I didn't want to give you false hope in case they changed their mind."

Sakura sighs "Come on mum dad, Naruto makes wonderful food."

Both smile and walk towards the dining room and they all eat, laugh, and cry as they all catch up Kazashi and Mebuki even talk to Naruto without forced smiles, they had finally stopped hating him for no reason and Naruto had forgiven them they were now a whole family once again.

* * *

Hi everyone sorry this has taken so long, and sorry if I repeat some stuff, it's 3:40 am and yeah, this will be the last chapter I get done in a while I just know you've all been patiently awaiting this chapter but yeah as I said it'll be the last one for a while cause I'm really busy at the moment I'm in #2 Short-Films for Tafe #1 Play organizing my youtube channel to upload on a more regular basis been sucked into all the social media platforms; Twitter, Instagram that whole thing not to mention I'm in a leading role in a play and I have to focus on my own studies at Tafe so yeah...

Busy, busy, busy...

* * *

Anyway hope you all liked this chapter I will write it when I can please Review when you can as it will help inspire me, only reason I'm not putting a review milestone is cause I know it'll be a while before I get to it, unless I get a sudden burst of inspiration, which does happen from time to time. see you guys next time.


End file.
